Inuyasha's sister
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Inuyasha kept a secret that he had a sister named Mikazuki who he thought was dead but was actually imprisoned by one of their father's enemies now that enemy is working with Naraku and only the Inu siblings can defeat both the enemy and Naraku.
1. Prolouge

**Japanese translation:Otōto : younger brother**

**Ane: older sister**

**On with the story!**

**prologue**

"Ane! Ane"!

A young Inuyasha was running to his room in the castle at the Westland he went inside to see a young half dog demon girl wearing a light red kimono she had snow-white hair and dog ears, bright gold amber, a light violet crescent moon marking on the forehead, and wearing a necklace with a sapphire charm she was on her bed and reading a book she looked up to see her little brother and she put down her book."Inuyasha whats wrong"? she asked.

Inuyasha ran to her and sat next to her on the bed sadly."Sesshomaru was being mean to me again about me being a half demon how I'm weak", he said.

The girl frowned and cursed at their older half-brother she picked Inuyahsa up and cradled him."Hey don't listen to him he's just jealous that father stayed with us instead of him don't let him get to you", she said.

Inuyasha gave a small nod and stayed there then the girl got a idea."Inuyasha I want to give you something", she said.

Inuyasha looked up to see his sister taking off her necklace and putting it out to him."I want you to keep my necklace", she said.

Inuyasha gasped at her."But Mikazuki father gave you that necklace so your yokai self won't take control", he said.

Mikazuki smiled and out the necklace around Inuyasha's neck."Don't worry I don't have to worry about it for years you can give it to me when I'm older so take good care of it", she said.

Inuyasha looked at her then he hugged her tightly Mikazuki hugged him back smiling over her little brother.

**Several years later...**

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll be fine".

"But you might not make it Mikazuki".

Inuyasha and his sister were in her room but Mikazuki wore a white and gray battle kimono like they're father's but she also wore dark indigo armor she was to go to battle with they're father but Inuyasha was begging her not to go."Inuyasha I'll be fine father will be at my side after all", she said.

"But Mikazuki what if you don't make it? What if you get killed"? he said sadly.

Mikazuki looked at her brother to see tears in his eyes she gently wiped them away and hugged him."Inuyasha I promise you I won't die I will come and see you straightaway as soon as the battle is over", she said.

Inuyasha looked at her."Promise"?

"Promise".

"Mikazuki"!

Mikazuki gasped."Father. I have to go now I'll see you soon Otōto", she said.

She kissed Inuyasha's forehead and ran out of the room Inuyasha reached in his sleeve and got out Mikazuki's necklace and clutched it tightly."Come back soon Ane", he whispered.

**3 days later...**

Inuyasha was sleeping in his sister's room ever since she left Inuyasha began staying in her room then he woke up and yawned then he heard his mother yelled."Inuyasha father has come back"!

Inuyasha gasped of shock."If father is here then that means... Ane"!

Inuyasha hurried out of the bed and room and ran to the main room to see his parents hugging."Father"! he yelled.

Inutaisho looked up and smiled to see his son."Inuyasha come", he said.

Inuyasha ran to them and hugged his father then he looked around."Wheres Ane? I don't see her", he said.

Inutaisho twitched and his face went grim same with Izayoi, Inuyasha looked at them confused."Mother, Father"? he asked.

"Inuyasha I have grave news of Mikazuki", Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha looked at his father then he trembled."No", he said.

But Inutaisho nodded."I am sorry Inuyasha".

And Inuyasha ran from his parents tears in his eyes his father calling out to him but Inuyasha didn't listen."Inuyasha"!


	2. Chapter 1

**Japanese translation:Otōto : younger brother**

**Ane: older sister**

**Imōto: younger sister**

**Ani: older brother**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

"Inuyahsa"!

Inuyasha gasped and opened his eyes he looked down and growled."What do you want wrench"?

Kagome frowned at him."Don't make me S-I-T you I was just trying to call you over for dinner the fish are all fried", she said.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped of the tree branch he was sittingand walked off to the others were sitting at by the fire Kagome looked at Inuyasha."Whats wrong with Inuyasha he's been acting all mad and distant with us and why do I see a hint of sadness in his eyes"? she thought.

Inuyasha sat down and grabbed his fish and ate as did everyone else Inuyasha finished quickly and went back to the tree and sat on the branch again Kagome looked at him worried."Whats wrong with Inuyasha? He's been acting really odd these past few days", Sango said.

"Maybe its about the new moon", Shippo suggested.

"No the new moon isn't for weeks it must be something else", Miroku said.

Kagome then got up the others looking at her."I'm going to go talk with him", she said.

Kagome then walked to the tree Inuyasha was on Inuyasha lookedwas staring at the crescent moon in the sky sadly he then reached in his sleeve and got out a necklace with a sapphire charm."Ane", he thought.

"Inuyasha".

Inuyasha almost jumped he turned to see Kagome coming over to him sitting by his side on the branch."Oi wrench! What are you doing up here"? he growled.

"Look Inuyasha I just want to talk to you", Kagome said.

"Well I don't so go away", he said.

Kagome frowned then saw the necklace chain."Inuyasha whats that"? she asked.

Inuyasha gasped and tried to put back the necklace back in his sleeve but Kagome grabbed his wrist to stop him."Inuyasha please you've acting all distant and weird lately and I'm really worried about you please talk to me about it", she begged.

"She's worried about me", Inuyasha thought shocked.

Looking in her eyes Inuyasha sighed knowing he would give in."Alright I'll tell you", he muttered.

Inuyasha pulled out the necklace for Kagome to see she gasped and gently touched the charm."Its so beautiful", she whipered.

"Yeah you see it use to belong to my... Sister".

Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked."You mean you actually have a sister"? she asked.

Inuyasha nodded."Yeah she was my blood sister so she's a half dog demon too she"...

Inuyasha looked down silent Kagome put one of her hands on Inuyasha's and scooted closer to him."Go ahead you can tell me", she said.

Inuyasha nodded taking a deep breath clutching her hand."My sister's name was Mikazuki she was a incredible half demon very strong when ever Sesshomaru ever began being mean to me Mikazuki stood up to him for me she even battled with him and beat him thats to show how strong she was even our old man saw it. One day while she was around 100 Father wanted her to come with him to a battle but... She never made it".

Kagome gasped."Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry", she said.

Then Inuyasha was shaking."It wasn't fair she promised".

There were a few tears in his eyes Kagome wiped them away and hugged Inuyasha."Inuyasha don't cry your sister is watching over you so don't be sad", she said.

Inuyasha was silent for a minute then he wrapped his arms around Kagome."Thanks wrench I really needed to talk", he said.

Kagome nodded then she looked up at Inuyasha."So why have you been acting so odd lately"?

Inuyasha sighed."Because in two days is the aniversary of Ane's death and I wanted to go to her grave for the aniversary but I wanted to go without you guys knowing".

"But Inuyasha if you just talk with us about it we would go with you and personally we would pay our respects for her too", Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her then nodded."Yeah your right... Kagome do you think that maybe you could get roses and lilies from your time", he said.

"Roses and lilies"? Kagome questioned.

"Yeah Mikazuki's favorite flowers she always picked them back home I thought we could bring them and put them on the grave", Inuyasha explained.

"Oh well of course I'll get them", Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kagome tighter."Thank you".

**In a cavern...**

Sesshomaru was walking in a cave with Rin on A-un and Jaken walking Jaken then came to Sesshomaru."Sesshomaru-sama if I may why are we doing in this cave"? he asked.

Sesshomaru was silent Jaken gulped as they continued walking then they reached a chamber Rin and Jaken gasped to see crystals all around Sesshomaru began speaking."150 years ago my father fought one of his greatest enemies here in this chamber but he wasn't alone for he brung my Imōto with him".

"Yes your Imōto", Jaken nodded.

Few seconds later Jaken realized what Sesshomaru said."Nani"!? he yelled.

"You have a younger sister Sesshomaru-sama"? Rin asked, as Sesshomaru continued.

"Her name was Mikazuki she was born from the same mother as Inuyasha's for she is a half-demon when we were young we fight constantly and she always won I later respected her and accepted her in the family and we then got along. Father thought that Father was ready to fight so he brought her to fight with him but when he returned Mikazuki didn't".

"She died"? Jaken asked.

"No for father told me she did not diebut was imperisoned by the enemy".

"Imperisoned"? Rin asked.

'Yes and here she is".

Jaken and Rin looked and gasped to see Mikazuki inside a huge blue and white crystal there were a few slashes on her battle kimono and she had a few wounds."But how are you to free her without hurting her"? Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but he then slashed at the crystal and it was destroyed Mikazuki falled out as Sesshomaru caught her Jaken and Rin looked over."Is she alive"? Rin asked.

Sesshomaru saw Mikazuki breathing and he smiled."She is come we're going to the catsle for her to rest", he said.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama", Rin and Jaken said.

Still carrying Mikazuki, Sesshomaru and the others left the cave to the Westlands as Sesshomaru thought smiling."Welcome back Imōto".

Mikazuki sighed and opened her eyes she sat up wincing slightly."You shouldn't strain yourself Mika".

Mikazukilooked to her side to see Sesshomaru sitting on a chair giving out a small smile Mikazuki blinked."Sesshomaru Ani"? she questioned.

Sesshomaru nodded and gently ruffled her hair."Its good to see you awake Mika", he said.

Mikazuki was still confused her ears twitched."Where am I"? she asked.

"You mean you don't reconized your own home"? sesshomaru asked.

Mikazuki looked at him then looked around and grew wide eyed."We're at home. The westlands", she said.

sesshomaru nodded then Mikazuki gasped."Father! The trap! I'm suppose to be"-

"Imprisoned I know".

Mikazuki looked at Sesshomaru shocked as he explained to her what has happened over the 150 years she was in the crystal Mikazuki was shocked of everything that happened to her Otōto when Sesshomaru finished Mikazuki tried to get back up from the bed but Sesshomaru gently but firmly pushed her back down."Mika calm down look by the look of your wounds your going to need 2 days to heal".

"Nani!? 2 days! But I need to find Inuyasha"! Mikazuki yelled distress.

"Mika stay calm now listen in 2 days to me is the day of oyur 'death' Inuyasha made you a grave for you and will be going there"-

"Oh Kami he really thought I was dead! Thats it I have to hurry and go to Inuyasha and"-

Then Mikazuki howled in pain and sank back to the bed whimpering Sesshomaru frowned."Mikazuki your hurt you need to rest do not worry we will go to Inuyasha as soon as your wounds heal but in the mean time rest".

Mikazuki looked at Sesshomaru then nodded glumly Sesshomaru gently smiled and got up ."I shall send a servant for food I shall check on you soon".

Sesshomaru left the room and Mikazuki sighed she turned and curled up in a ball."Otōto", she thought.

Then she closed her eyes and slept.


	3. Chapter 2

**Japanese translation:Otōto : younger brother**

**Ane: older sister**

**Imōto: younger sister**

**Ani: older brother**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

"Don't forget the flowers wrench".

"Don't worry Inuyasha I won't".

3 days had passed and Inuyahsa was with Kagome at the well since she was going to her time to get some supplies and the flowers for Mikazuki's grave."So its ok for me to tell my family about your sister I mean I know how its a very delicate topic and all", Kagome said.

"Like I said its fine you can tell them it's not going to change anything", Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded she then jumped in the well going back to her time Inuyasha then sat down waiting for Kagome to come back with Kagome she came out of the well and went in to her house."I'm home", she said.

Kagome looked around and didn't see her family anywhere she then found a note on the fridge."Dear Kagome,

me, Souta, and Jii-san went to visit your aunt will be back in a couple of weeks.

Love, mama".

Kagome sighed and put down the note she then looked around and got some money and went out she went to the store and got the stuff she needed then she found a flourish she walked in and talked to the women in the front for a bouche of roses and lilies after paying for them she left the flourish and looked around making sure her friends weren't around she went back home and checked the calender and was glad that today was a Saturday."Looks like I won't be missing anything for school", Kagome thought.

After packing her yellow pack she grabbed it and the flowers and hurried down to the well with Inuyasha he was still waiting for Kagome the others talked with him about what was going on and he explained to them about going to his sister's grave they were shock that he actually had a sister but they promised they would pay they're respects then they decided to wait in the village until Kagome came back then the well glowed and Inuyasha turned and put his hand out Kagome grabbed it and pulled out Inuyasha stiffened seeing the flowers."Well I got them", Kagome said.

"Yeah", Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome jumped down and looked around."Wheres everyone"? she asked.

"Waiting back in the village", Inuyasha answered.

"Oh ok", Kagome said.

She put out her hand to him and Inuyasha looked at her to see the warmth and support he took her hand and they walked."So wheres your sister's grave"? Kagome asked.

"Its in a place called Spirits Meadow I'll explain it to you guys when we get there", Inuyahsa said.

Kagome nodded and they walked to the village.

**At the Westlands...**

"Ready Mikazuki"?

"Almost Ani just need to put on my armor".

Mikazuki was putting on her new battle kimono it was gold with orange and gold falling leaves designs on it wearing shiny brown armor her wounds had finally healed and her and her brother were going to see Inuyasha at her 'grave' she got out of her room to see Sesshomaru waiting for her."Ready"? he asked.

"Yeah let's go", she said.

They went outside of the catsle and Mikazuki got on Ai-Un with Jaken and Rin then looked at her brother."So wheres the grave"? she asked.

"It's in the Spirit Meadow", Sesshomaru said.

"Oh great its been a while since I went there let's go".

**At the Spirit Meadow...**

The group except Inuyasha looked around at the garden in awe the Spirits Garden was giving off a light glow as shining light blue lights, spirits floated around the garden as if they were dancing then Inuyasha started talking."Back when I was a young pup father took me and Mikazuki to this place Ane loved it here everyday she would come here and sometimes the spirits go around Ane as if they were dancing for her she would also bring me here so we could play together".

They looked at Inuyasha surprise that he would show something personal as they continued walking Inuyasha stopped."We're here", he said.

They looked to see a cross tombstone covers with vines Inuyasha walked over to the tombstone and crouched the others followed."Hey Ane its me Inuyasha its good to see you I brung my friends with me Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara. Kagome brought some flowers".

Kagome came next to Inuyasha and crouched next to him giving him the flowers."There roses and lilies your favorites".

Inuyasha placed the flowers in front of the tombstone he sadly smiled."150 years since you passed on and I really missed you but you don't have to worry cause... I have a new family one that I really care about and I bet you would be proud of and they're all humans except Shippo and Kiara but they're really great people especially Kagome".

Everyone was shocked of Inuyasha especially Kagome as he continued.""Kagome helped me even though I was a complete Jackass but she didn't care she stuck by me and showed me that I can trust friends and be more kinder and I owe her a whole lot Ane".

Kagome was touched by Inuyasha's words she then layed her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha didn't protested."I know your resting in peace with mother and father and even though I miss you I know your happy".

"I missed you too Inuyasha".

Inuyasha and the others gasp and looked up to see a half demonesscoming behind the tree she smiled."Good to see you Otōto".

Inuyasha felt the air rush out of him."Ane".

* * *

**Aurasoul: Finally the chapter is over.**

**Inuyasha: Finally my sister is back.**

**Mikazuki: Thank you Aurasoul.**

**Aurasoul smiling at Mikazuki**

**Mikazuki: Hey no problem Mika its the least I can do after getting you sealed in a crystal**

**Inuyasha: I still need to kill you for that!**

**Aurasoul: SIT!**

**Inuyasha crashed on the floor.**

**Inuyasha: What the fuck!?**

**Aurasoul: Please review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Japanese translation:Otōto : younger brother**

**Ane: older sister**

**Imōto: younger sister**

**Ani: older brother**

**Aurasoul:Hello everyone Inuyasha isn't with us now for he's in lets just say a 'time out' hehe.**

**Mikazuki:*sarcasm* Yeah tieing him up and getting Kiara to watch him is a 'time out'.**

**Aurasoul:Hey in my defence he was trying to kill me just because I sealed you in a crystal he blew things over proportion and you know that.**

**Mikazuki only sighed:Whatever Guardian of the aura Aurasoul does not own Inuyasha only me and more made up characters to come**

**Inuyasha out of his corner and almost killed Aurasoul again:I got you now!**

**Aurasoul:SIT!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ane".

Mikazuki softly smiled as she walked to Inuyasha ,Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken came out from behind the tree but Inuyasha payed no attention to them or anyone as Mikazuki walked to him Inuyasha reached and to gently touch Mikazuki's birthmark as she stroked Inuyasha's hair in a sister like fashion they then hugged each other crying their eyes out Inuyasha clutched his sister afraid she would disappear again as Mikazuki was shocked to see how much her little brother has grown over the years she was sealed they then let go of each other Mikazuki gently wiping away Inuyasha's tears."My Otōto its good to see you safe and well", she said.

Inuyasha looked at her then gasp of realization."How are you still alive? I thought you died when you went to battle with father", he said a little shocked.

Mikazuki sighed she indeed owed him a explaination for it all but before she could start Inuyasha looked up and growled to see Sesshomaru."And why is he here? Unless... Your an imposter like with mother to get the Tessaiga"! he yelled.

"Nani!? Sesshomaru Ani what have you done to my brother these past 150 years"? Mikazuki asked shocked and annoyed.

Sesshomaru only looked away as Mikazuki sighed and looked at Inuyasha."Look Inuyasha whatever 'imposter' Sesshomaru placed to you I assure you I'm not it its really me Mikazuki", she said.

But before Inuyasha could answer the ground shook and then a huge snake demon appeared from underground they all gasp in shock."Finally I have found the ssshardsss now give them to me", it hissed.

"No way in hell"! Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha get back".

Inuyasha turned to see Mikazuki her amber eyes darkened in anger he gasp he always remembered seeing her sisters eyes looking exactly like that whenever she gets angered he nodded."Everyone get back she's got this", Inuyasha said.

They all looked at Inuyasha shocked and confused as Mikazuki walked torward the snake demon." Leave this land now or you shall die", Mikazuki said darkly.

"Do you really think you can kill me? Ssstep assside half-demon", the snake demon hissed.

Mikazuki sighed."I tried doing it simple but".

She then jumped up."**Inshō-tekina mūnsurasshu**"!

Black and silver slashes striked the demon it screeched in pain and dropped to the floor dead Mikazuki landed gracefully sighing."I hate to pour more blood to this place its just not right", she said.

Inuyasha looked at Mikazuki as she turned and walked to him smiling sadly."Now do you believe me"? she asked.

Inuyasha then hugged her Mikazuki smiled and soothed him once Inuyasha was calmed he asked the obvious questions."How are you alive? I mean I thought you were killed by father's enemy", he said.

"Yes I know I owe an explanation come let us all sit", Mikazuki said calmly.

They nodded and they sat near the stone and Mikazuki explained that she was imprisoned in a crystal by the enemy and how Sesshomaru was able to release her."But if I may why did Sesshomaru waited 150 years to set you free"? Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru answered."Father said that the seal that was on the crystal was a powerful one he said he must wait at least 100 years for the seal to be weakened but once father died he asked me to find Mikazuki and set her free I then spended the last 50 years searching for the cave where the battle began for father died before he could even tell me where it was".

"Well that explains everything", Mikazuki muttered.

She then faced Inuyasha her face serious."Ok Inuyasha your turn what have you been doing these past 150 years and don't lie to me understand", she said.

Inuyasha nodded and he began telling Mikazuki everthing including Kikyo, Naraku, how he met Kagome and the others, and of the Shikon Jewel when they reached parts of when Sesshomaru had tried to kill Inuyasha Mikazuki growled at her older brother as he continued when Inuyasha finished Mikazuki stood up and faced the tomb"**Taiyō surasshu"!**

Yellow and gold slashes striked the tomb and it was destroyed to rubble they looked at her shocked."Ane"! Inuyasha said.

Mikazuki faced her brothers and sighed."Sorry let my anger get to me", she said.

"Um Mikazuki-san if I may that move you used"-

"Taiyō surasshu the move of the sun while the other move I used on on the snake demon was Inshō-tekina mūnsurasshu the move of the moon for my powers are a fusion of the sun and moon day and night that is my strength", she explained.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smiled they both recalled of those words their father said to her she was a unusual half demon but that didn't matter to Mikazuki for she only cared for two things and that is her brother and her family she then turned to Sesshomaru."Thank you Sesshomaru Ani for freeing me now I shall journey with Inuyasha and his companions we shall meet for the final battle with Naraku agreed"? she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and he, Rin, and Jaken left Mikazuki sighed and turned to the others."so shall we"? she asked smiling.

Inuyasha grinned and nodded she then turned to everyone."Alright lets go guys", he said.

They all nodded and began leaving the garden unknown to them a shadow saw and following them.

* * *

**Aurasoul:And done! Finally too now Inuyasha can stop killing me!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah I guess I can't kill you now that my sisters with me again**

**Everyone: AWWW!**

**Inuyasha(blushing):Shut up!**

**Mikazuki still giggling: Well we thank you for reading this new chapter and we hope that you review for the story.**

**Aurasoul: oh almost forgot for the translations ****Taiyō surasshu** means sun slash while **Inshō-tekina mūnsurasshu** means striking moon slash next time Myoga finds out of Mikazuki being alive and tells her of going to Totosai about her sword while with Koga he meets a wolf demon who lost his clan by Naraku lets see how this plays out.

**Mikazuki: Wait a minute is that wolf demon-**

**Aurasoul covers Mikazuki's mouth:No spoilers! Bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Japanese translation:Otōto : younger brother**

**Ane: older sister**

**Imōto: younger sister**

**Ani: older brother**

**Aurasoul talking with Mikazuki: Mika no offence but mind not doing any spoilers I mean I don't want to ruin it for everyone**

**Mkiazuki nodding in understatement: Yeah I get it so disclaimer.**

**Aurasoul: Oh right I don't own Inuyasha only Mika and more OC to come.**

**Mikazuki and Aurasoul together: Let the story begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mikazuki was humming a light tune as she and the others walked down the route she was so happy to finally be out of her crystal prison now she can finally be with her little brother or of what Inuyasha keeps telling her older brother since he was now older but she didn't listen for she was born first which ment she was still the oldest she also begin noticing how Inuyasha was always near Kagome she walked next to Sango to talk with her a little privately."Um Sango may I ask a question"? she asked.

"Of course Mikazuki-san", Sango said.

"Well I was wondering. Whats the relationship between Otōto and Kagome have"? she asked.

Sango looked at her surprised but then giggled Mikazuki looked at her confused as Sango whispered to her."You see Inuyasha and Kagome have feelings for one another but their both too stubborn to tell each other it's really a big problem", she whispered.

"Ahh I see so thats it well Inuyasha has always been the shy one when it comes with his feelings especially when he was a kid I thought he would've out grown it by now", Mikazuki sighed.

Sango giggled and Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them confused."Whats so funny Sango"? Kagome asled.

"Oh nothing Kagome don't worry about it", Sango said quickly.

They looked at them but only shrugged Mikazuki smiled of what Sango said."I guess Inuyasha has grown up these past years", she thought.

"Inuyasha-sama"!

Mikazuki's ears perked as a bug got on her nose she looked at it and gasp."Myoga its you"! she said.

Myoga looked up confused and to see Mikazuki."Oh Mikazuki-sama its you", he said.

A minute later."AHHH! MIKAZUKI-SAMA"!? he yelled.

Mikazuki laughed at Myoga's reaction."Its good to see you too Myoga", she said.

"But how"!? Myoga yelled.

"I was sealed in a crystal for the past 150 years I wasn't dead", Mikazuki said.

"Oh my we have to hurry to Totosai right away", Myoga said.

"Hold it you pesky flea. What do you mean Ane needs to hurry to Totosai"? Inuyasha asked a little annoyed.

" You see Totosai forged Mikazuki a sword the day that she supposedly 'died' and was about to dismantle it but your father told him not too and to just keep it safe for a while", Myoga explained.

"So wait you mean there's a sword waiting for me then"? Mikazuki asked excitedly.

"Yes so we must hurry to go get it", Myoga said.

"Ok by me let's go", Mikazuki said happily.

"Wait Ane we should stop by a village first cause I want to come with you and see this sword", Inuyasha said.

"Oh alright but in one condition", she said.

"Which is"?

"Kagome comes with us", Mikazuki smirked.

Inuyasha gaped at her."And the motive"? he asked.

"No motive just want her to come with us thats all. Why is that such a bad thing"? Mikazuki asked giggling.

"Oh she is good"! Sango whispered.

"This is Inuyasha's sister we're talking about of course she would be an expert at doing something like getting Inuyasha to do her bidding", Miroku whispered.

"Yeah we should ask us to teach us", Shippo whispered.

Mikazuki had heard them and smiled."Sorry guys my teachings are unknown", she said.

They gasp as she gave them a smile then faced Inuyasha."Come on I want to hurry to the village so we can get the sword", she said.

Inuyasha and the others nodded and they hurried to the village after getting a hut for them Mikazuki, Inuyasha, and Kagome went to Totosai's.

* * *

"Totosai"!

They had reached his cave and went in they looked around looking for the old demon."Hmm hes not around", Kagome said.

"No he's here he's just hiding", Inuyasha said.

"He's right I can smell him", Mikazuki said.

Mikazuki sniffed the air and smiled she walked to a corner and uncovered the cloth to show Totosai shaking Mikazuki smirked."Knew it. Good to see you Totosai", she said.

Totosai looked at her shocked and got up."I can't believe it your actually alive and to think I thought you were dead", he said.

"Everyone did. Why were you hiding"? Mikazuki asked.

Totosai looked at her then at Inuyasha."You boy I want you to get me some more water I need it for finish a sword I'm making", he said.

"Hey I'm not some errand"-!

"Inuyasha go".

Inuyasha looked at his sister as she looked at him with a flaming gaze he sighed and grabbed a bucket."Fine", he muttered.

"Kagome mind going with Otōto to make sure he gets the water", Mikazuki said.

"Uh yeah sure", Kagome said.

Once they left Mikazuki faced Totosai her face serious."So you scenced it then"? she asked.

"Yes I thought you were Sesshomaru so I hid cause you know how I fear him", Totosai shruddered.

Mikazuki rolled her eyes."Yesh you need to grow a spine you fool... Anyway how come Otōto didn't scence the change"? she asked.

"Who knows its maybe because he hasn't fully payed attention to it after all this is the most unusual somaybe he hasn't scence it... Will you tell him"? Totosai asked.

Mikazuki sighed and shrugged."I don't know I mean ever since he was a kid Inuyasha has tried to be a full fledge demon like father I don't want him to hate me for it", Mikazuki said.

"Come now your being paranoid Inuyasha would never hate you", Totosai said.

"You never know so we must keep it a secret of **this. **Understood**"**?

Totosai nodded as he sighed."But how long will it be until Inuyasha finds out that his sister has the powers and maybe close on becoming a full fledge demon"? he thought.

* * *

"Inuyasha what do you think Mikazuki-san and Totosai are talking about"?

Inuyasha and Kagome were at a river as Inuyasha got some water in the bucket the half demon shrugged."Who knows probably something that has something to do with her sword or something", he said.

"But Mikazuki-san looked really serious maybe it might be something serious", Kagome said.

"I can't get involved though if I do Mikazuki would kill me she's a too mature for her age", Inuyasha said disappointed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha even though he tries to hide it Kagome can see the worry in Inuyasha's eyes she stood next to him and gently took his hand in hers he looked at her confused as she gently smiled."Don't worry Inuyasha I may have only met your sister but I can tell she's really strong and she'll be fine", she said.

Inuyasha looked at her but then smiled and nodded and closed his hand around hers."Yeah your right thanks Kagome", he said.

"No problem now lets head back", Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and in hand in hand they went back to the forge.

**With Koga...**

Koga walked around some woods with his last two men looking for Naraku."I know I smelled his scent around here so where is he"? he thought.

Then as he walked."**Inazuma kikku"!**

Koga gasped and dodged the attack there was smoke once it cleared he looked to see it was another wolf demon he had dark stormy gray eyes, bright flashing yellow eyes, his fur was a dark gray color, tanned skin, and he wore black and gray armor once the attacker look up he grew wide eyed."Koga leader of the Yōrō clan", he said.

Koga looked at him confused and cautious."How do you know my name"? he asked.

The wolf demon bowed."My name is Arashi I am or was the prince of the Wolf strike Clan", he said.

"Was"? Koga questioned.

"A demon by the name of Naraku killed my clan and I've been searching for him I picked up his scent here", Arashi explained.

Koga was shocked."So the bastard got you too", he growled.

"Huh"? Arashi said confused.

"Naraku also killed my clan as well and I was searching for him to have revenge on him", Koga explained.

"I see well why don't we help each other out we both kill Naraku to avenge our clans", Arashi proposed.

"Hmm alright you got yourself a deal", Koga grinned.

And they shook hands in agreement and partnership.


	6. Chapter 5

**Japanese translation:Otōto : younger brother**

**Ane: older sister**

**Imōto: younger sister**

**Ani: older brother**

**Aurasoul: Hello again for the next chapter!**

**Mikazuki: So whats going to be happening now?**

**Aurasoul: You and Inuyasha shall be battling to test out the strength of your sword.**

**Totosai: But when will he learn of Mikazuki being close of being a full-fledged demon?**

**Aurasoul looking shock: How the hell did you got here?!**

**Arashi walking in: Same way I came in the door was open.**

**Aurasoul: Son of a...*sigh* whatever anyway ****Inazuma kikku** means Lightning kick sorry for not putting that on the last chapter anyway Totosai you just have to wait.

**Arashi: And me and Koga meeting Inuyasha and the others?**

**Aurasoul:Mika do the discliamer while these blunders keep asking me questions.**

**Mikazuki: Right Guardian of the aura Aurasoul does not own Inuyasha only me, Arashi, and any other OC characters oh and if any other people would like to be in her story please send OC info in PM enjoy!**

**Aurasoul looking shock: Wait what?!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Inuyasha and Kagome came back from getting water to see Totosai giving Mikazuki a wrapped sword."Here it is the sword you father asked for you", he said.

"Thank you", Mikazuki thanked.

"So thats the sword"? Inuyasha asked.

The two turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome as they went in and Inuyasha put down the bucket Totosai nodded."Yes with this sword Mikazuki's powers of the sun and moon shall be even more powerful", he said.

"More powerful huh", Inuyasha said.

Mikazuki unwrapped the sword and gasp the blade was a bright silver that shined with light golden lines on the edges she traced them gently and smiled."It's perfect I just love it", she said.

Totosai smiled."Why thank you for the praise Mikazuki and to be honest it feels like yesterday when I first layed my eyes on you when you were just a pup I remember how you bit my nose too", he said.

"Ok lets not go down memory lane", Mikazuki said embarrassed.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha snickered but when Mikazuki gave Inuyasha the death glare he stopped and put his hands in defence as Mikazuki got up grabbing her sword."Anyway Inuyasha how about we put my sword to the test with a little training I mean you do have the Tessaiga and all so lets battle", she smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her sister surprised but then grinned and nodded." Alright your on Ane", he said.

They walked out as they gripped their swords smiling."And battle"!

They clashed one another Kagome and Totosai watched in awe Kagome could bairly catch up with them they then landed both breathing heavily Mikazuki grinned."I see you have well master the Tessaiga Inuyasha I'm impressed", she said.

"Thanks Ane means a lot from you now how about I show you how strong I've become", Inuyasha said.

Mikazuki grinned and stanced."Bring it on Otōto", she said.

Inuyasha smiled and then lashed out his attack."**WIND SCAR"!**

Mikazuki was shocked of how he was able to learn the attack but she wasn't going to back down and by using her blade she withstand the attack as the attack got her right arm, left leg, and right side Mikazuki jumped back a bit Inuyasha looked at his sister worried but Mikazuki smiled.'That was incredible Inuyasha I'm very impressed that you were able to master the Wind Scar", she said.

Inuyasha smiled warmly at his sister."Thanks Ane", he said.

Mikazuki then looked at her blade and grew wide eyed to see spiritual pressure swirling around it then she gasp and miled she faced Inuyasha."Get ready Inuyasha cause this now its my turn", she said.

Mikazuki stanced then she jumped and launched her attack.

"**Taiyō-sen kizuato"!**

She then slashed out the attack it was similar to the Wind Scar but it was colored of a shining gold and it glowed like a sun ray Inuyasha gasp and was able to dodge the attack only getting wounded on his arm Mikazuki gasp at the attack and looked at her sword she then faced Totosai a little curious. "Totosai what was that move just now"? she asked.

Totosai thought for a minute then he only shook his head. "That move is unknown to me it seems you have created a move of your own with the powers of the sun", he said.

Mikazuki looked at Totosai shocked then looked at her sword.

"A move I created".

**With Koga and Arashi...**

"And I'll make sure to make Kagome my women".

"But it seems she doesn't seem to feel the same way", Arashi said.

"I'll just get her to fall in love with me no matter what", Koga said stubbornly.

Arashi sighed and shook his head. "I feel sorry for her now", he thought.

After losing Naraku's scent Koga, Arashi, and the others decided to rest and Koga decided to tell Arashi about Kagome of wanting her to be his mate.

"What about Arashi? Do you have anyone to be your mate"? Ginta asked.

Arashi looked at him then his eyes soften and he smiled gently. "Yeah she was the one for me she was beautiful with her silver hair, those shining amber eyes, and that lavender crescent marking and her beauty compares to how shes a kind, sweet, strong, peaceful, and wonderful half demoness".

"Right half demoness".

And after a while Ginta and Hakkaku then gasp. "Wait... Half demonness"?! they yelled.

"Well that's a surprise. How did you two meet"? Koga asked.

Arashi chuckled and nodded. "Our fathers were good friends so they hoped we would be mates when they introduced us the moment I saw her I was strucked in an instant we spended time together walking in the gardens, telling each other about our families, about each other. I grew more and more in love with her then when we reached 100 that's when I asked her to be my mate she was a little unsure so I allowed her to think about after her last visit. That was when Naraku came and destroyed my clan after that I made a vow that once I take my revenge from Naraku I'll go to her and make her my mate".

"But whats her name"? Ginta asked.

"Yeah you didn't say her name", Hakkaku said.

Arashi smiled and looked up in the sky. "She is the daughter of the dog demon general of the west she is Mikazuki Taisho.

* * *

**Everyone: EHHHHHH?!**

**Aurasoul: Yup that's right Mikazuki and Arashi are set up mates.**

**Inuyasha: Why you!**

**Inuyasha chasing Aurasoul around the room Mikazuki sighed.**

**Mikazuki: Why do I have bad feeling about this? Any way next time while during their travels Inuyasha and the group met off with Naraku and lets just say I'm not going to be happy with it so review and see you next time!**

**In the far distance.**

**Inuyasha: Get back here!**

**Aurasoul: SIT!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Japanese translation:Otōto : younger brother**

**Ane: older sister**

**Imōto: younger sister**

**Ani: older brother**

**Aurasoul: Ok I think I lost him.**

**Mikazuki: By him you mean little brother right?**

**Aurasoul: Yeah he's pissed as the 7 hells! Just because a wolf demon wants to be your mate he didn't let you have a say in it! was lucky enough to get away at the least l have sometime so before I die let me just say this your brother is a maniac.**

**Mikazuki: Noted anyway Guardian of the aura Aurasoul does not own Inuyasha only me and OC's to come so enjoy.**

**Inuyasha: I found you!**

**"Aurasoul: SIT BOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was night time and everyone was asleep except Mikazuki she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried her mind wandered to what her brother told her of what happened to him 150 years ago she growled as she thoughts were now on Naraku."That bastard I'll make sure he pays for what he did to my Otōto no one hurts him and gets away with it", she thought.

Then she thought about Kikyo, Mikazuki sighed and looked at her little brother who was sound asleep."I don't know about this Kikyo but there's something about her that makes me think that she can't be trusted or is that only because she's dead/alive".

**"It could be either way for you".**

Mikazuki sighed and nodded."Your right demoness I'm only thinking about either of the possibilities", she said.

**"Well you should stop doing that your going to worry yourself and your brother even more", **the voice in her head, Demoness said.

"Yeah I know thanks for watching out for me Demoness", Mikazuki smiled.

**"Hey we're allies and friends we should look out for each other. So when do you plan on telling Inuyasha about me"? **Demoness asked.

Mikazuki groaned and scratched her ears."I don't know I mean if I tell him he'd might hate me for being close on being a full blooded demon you know he's been trying so hard to become one too", she said.

**"Well you can't hide it forever. What would happen if you needed to go demon what then"?**

"I know look I'll think about it and I'll try to find a way to tell him".

**"Yeah well you better hurry looking at the Sacred Jewel around Kagome's neck I say we don't have much time until the final fight with Naraku".**

Mikazuki nodded in agreement she knew her yokai half was right. But how could she tell her brother of this? Mikazuki only shook her head and leaned on the tree and slept thinking of possible ways to tell her brother of Demoness.

* * *

"Ane! Wake up"!

Mikazuki growled as she heard her brother she opened one eye to see everyone eating except Inuyasha who was looking up at her from hr spot on the tree."Come your going to miss breakfast", he said.

Mikazuki blinked before she closed her eyes again and yawned."Not hungry just sleepy let me sleep", she mumbled.

Inuyasha sighed as the others giggled."Looks like your sister isn't a morning person", Kagome said.

"She never was even back then and even if sleeping in a crystal all these years the habit would be broken looks like I was wrong", Inuyasha groaned.

"How do you usually wake her if this happened"? Sango asked curious.

"Usually if this happens I threaten to get mother she's the one that scares Mika out of sleep", Inuyasha sighs.

**"Mika you should go down their eating without you".**

Mikazuki groaned and turned her head.

"Well I'm tired and I want more sleep now quite please", she mumbled.

Demoness sighed in her head.

**"I didn't want to do this but Mikazuki Taisho you better wake up now or I'll transform you to demon form right now and force you to tell Inuyasha about me".**

Mikazuki grew wide eyed in shocked and sat up quickly the others looked up in surprised but Mikazuki didn't pay attention to them."You wouldn't", she growled.

**"Mika we both know I would", **Demoness said.

Mikazuki growled but sighed and nodded."Alright you win I'm going down", she said.

Mikazuki climbed down the tree stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned she grumbled as she walked over to the group then she felt someone pulling at her ears she looked to see it was her Otōto doing it."Inuyasha mind letting go of my ears you know their more sensitive then yours", she said.

"Just making sure your not sleep walking", Inuyasha said.

"Well I'm not so quit it", Mikazuki grumbled.

She then heard Demoness chuckling which caused her to growl knowing it was her fault she looked up and raised an eyebrow seeing the ramen cups."Um are these from your time"? Mikazuki asked Kagome.

"Yeah you eat the noodles inside the cups and the cups are trash", Kagome said.

Mikazuki nodded she got one and just slurped it down not using chopsticks after finishing she put the cup down everyone looked at her shocked of how she ate it and how quickly even beat the speed of how Inuyahsa would eat it Mikazuki grabbed her sword and unsheathed it and started cleaning the blade as the others continued eating then everyone except Kagome gasp and gripped their weapon."What is this horrible presence I'm feeling"? Mikazuki thought.

"Naraku", Inuyasha growled.

Mikazuki gasp in shock then began growling now she could finally meet the bastard grabbing her sword she ran off.

"Ane"! Inuyasha yelled.

Mikazuki continued running following the presence in anger she then reached a huge field the half demon girl growled and looked around in anger.

"Well what do we have here"?

Mikazuki looked behind her to see a person in a baboon cloak but the demonic aura got Mikazuki to know who he was.

"Naraku".

"Who are you, you look similar to Inuyasha"-

"Don't you dare say my brother's name you bastard"! Mikazuki growled.

"Your brother? Ah wait you must be the half demon who was thought dead when she went into battle with her father. Mikazuki Taisho", Naraku said.

Mikazuki felt her anger boiling inside of her gripping her sword tightly she attacked but Naraku only dodged she followed him continuing on the attacks she wasn't going to let him get away not for all her did she then reached him in the woods she breathed heavily then Naraku began chuckling."Your easier to lead then Inuyasha", he said.

"What"?!

Then Naraku began attacking with his demon arms Mikazuki cutted them off but they only keep coming she gasp as she tripped and lost her footing.

"Now die"!

But instead of Mikazuki he destroyed a tree he gasp to see she wasn't there he looked around then gasp in shock."Whats this demonic aura it couldn't be"-

"That's right".

Naraku turned and gasp Mikazuki was now in demon form her hair starling silver almost metallic, her eyes the back red and the middle black, dark purple stripes appeared on her cheeks the purple shade of her crescent moon marking was now darker, her claws grew longer and were shining gold, her face cold and heartless Naraku was shocked."How is this possible?! A half demon now a full fledged demon! Its impossible"! Naraku yelled.

Mikazuki lightly chuckled and then disappeared Naraku gasp of her speed he looked around until Mikazuki was behind him.

"Why not you die".

She then ripped his head off with her claws she gasp as the body began smoking then looked and growled in anger.

"A decoy that Naraku bastard is crafty he's going to the 7 hells once I find him", she spat.

"Ane"?!

Mikazuki gasp and turned to see Inuyasha and his friends looking at her shocked and disbelieve Mikazuki walked back slowly as Inuyasha moved forward."Why didn't you warn me they were coming"?! Mikazuki thought to Demoness.

**"I was a little busy keeping your powers stable", **Demoness growled back.

Ane".

Mikazuki looked at her brother as he walked toward her she kept her place as Inuyasha touched her cheek.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do".

Mikazuki chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess I do".

* * *

**Aurasoul: And it is done.**

**Mikazuki: I can't believe you.**

**Aurasoul: Hey you had to tell him sooner or later I just gave you a push.**

**Mikazuki: Push my ass! It was so uncalled for and you know it!**

**Aurasoul: Oh relax now everyone next time Mikazuki explains to Inuyasha of how she can become a demon and of Demoness while with Koga and Arashi they found Naraku's scent and are now close on the group so please review so Mikazuki will stop nagging me see ya!**

**Mikazuki: Nagging?!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Japanese translation:Otōto : younger brother**

**Ane: older sister**

**Imōto: younger sister**

**Ani: older brother**

**Aurasoul: Yo and welcome back!**

**Kagome walked in looking lightly nervous.**

**Aurasoul: Oh hey Kagome whats up?**

**Kagome: Well I wanted to ask you a favor but I don't know if its the best time.**

**Aurasoul looked at her confused.**

**Aurasoul: What makes you think that?**

**Kagome: I heard about what happened in the Zexal-**

**Aurasoul: I'm stopping you there look I'm fine now let me do the disclaimer and start the story then we can talk.**

**Kagome nodded and Aurasoul faced the crowed.**

**Aurasoul: Now you all know I don't own Inuyasha only Mikazuki and other OC characters so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The gang were at the campsite Mikazuki still in demon form speaking with Demoness they were all silent until Inuyasha spoke up."Ane you ok"? he asked.

"Wait a moment... Ok I'm ready now how I got this form dates back to when I first became sealed in the crystal", Mikazuki started.

Inuyasha growled lightly ever since he gotten back his sister he wanted to find the bastards that sealed her in the crystal Mikazuki saw this and sighed."Inuyasha please save the growling until I finished now I didn't know what to do since I knew I would be in the crystal for a while I thought about my life from so far for the next 43 years then I decided that if I didn't talk with anyone soon I might go crazy so I decided to talk with my inner yokai".

"But our old man said there's no point in talking to them their mindless killing beast", Inuyasha protested.

"Well that's what I thought at first too but then I thought. 'Wouldn't that mean father is a mindless killing beast? And Sesshomaru Ani too? I mean they are full demons too after all''".

Inuyasha grew wide eyed of his sisters words he never thought about it like that Mikazuki smiled softly she didn't blame him after all every half demon always though of their inner yokai as their enemy she continued."I had to go deep in my mind to actually find her and believe me it didn't start off well".

**Flashback...**

Mikazuki was surprised of her inner yokai's half of her mind like a private bedroom she was surprised she got in the room was similar to her's except it was more darker the colors were anyway she walked around looking at how the room was almost an exact replica of her's.

"What are you doing here"?

Mikazuki meeped and turned to face her inner yokai she had the metallic silver hair, red and black eyes, dark purple stripes and crescent moon mark, no dog ears to Mikazuki's annoyance, her golden claws, and the cold emotionless face she had on a light indigo kimono on the left sleeve was a image of the yellow sun and on the right sleeve was the image of the silver moon she had her arms crossed looking annoyed.

"Well"? she asked.

Mikazuki jumped and blushed of embarrassment and scratched the back of her head."Well I came over to talk", she said.

The inner yokai raised an eyebrow."To talk? About what"? she asked.

Mikazuki only shrugged as she sat on the bed."Well anything really Yokai", she said.

"Yokai"? the inner yokai questioned.

"Well I have to call you something cause I don't know your name", Mikazuki said defensively.

Yokai rolled her eyes and sighed she then sat next to Mikazuki slouching a bit."Well I admit I like the name but my real name is Demoness get it", she said.

"Ok Demoness got it", Mikazuki nodded.

"So what did you do that was so bad you decided to talk with me"? Demoness asked.

"I uh... Got myself sealed in a crystal".

It was silent until Demoness actually snapped.

"HOW THE FUCK?! YOU BITCH! KAMI I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU"!

Mikazuki moved a bit so Demoness could smash some furniture with her mind she got a cup of wine to appear and silently sip some an hour later Demoness finally calmed down and sat on the bed breathless Mikazuki gave her some wine the inner yokai thanked her and sipped some they were silent until Demoness spoke up again."So what happened"? she asked.

"I went with father to one of his fights with a very old enemy there was this trap that was set for him but I pushed him out of the way and have been stuck for about 43 years now and I thought about talking with you for the time being now", Mikazuki explained.

Demoness looked at her and sighed as she ran a claw through her hair."Think of more wine I'll be needing it".

**End of flashback...**

"And we got to know each other and became good friends".

"But what about your demon form"? Inuyasha questioned.

"Now that happened 2 years before Sesshomaru Ani found me", Mikazuki said.

**Flashback...**

"Hey Mika can I ask you something"?

"Hmm"?

They were sitting down on the bed like they do when they meet Mikazuki was lucky she memorized her books to read them now she looked up at Demoness when she spoke up.'Yeah what is it Demoness"? she asked.

"Well I was wondering. Have you ever thought about being a full fledged demon"? Demoness asked.

Mikazuki looked at her surprised never had Demoness asked her a question like that in the past years but now did she thought about it maybe of what would happened if she became a demon."Well it never crossed my mind at first but now that you mention it, it might be incredible being a real demon but its really impossible unless I have the Sacred Jewel which I don't want so again impossible", Mikazuki sighed.

"But what if I say it isn't".

Mikazuki looked at the now smiling Demoness which surprised her since the yokai never smiled then remembering what she said Mikazuki looked at Demoness."What do you mean"? she asked.

"Well if we could work together I can transfer some of my powers to you we can work together and you can become a powerful demon", Demoness said smiling.

"But why would you want to help me"? Mikazuki asked.

"Well after getting to know you for these years I think of you as a very close friend and let just don't want you die. Oh great now I sound sappy".

Mikazuki looked at her yokai then she smiled and happily hugged her Demoness gasp as the half demon hugged her happily the yokai sighed and slowly and awkwardly hugged back then Mikazuki looked at Demoness her eyes blazing."So how do we begin"?

**End of flashback... **

"We began training on the outside I was meditating but on the inside I was training we started out small and day by day we perfected it on the day Sesshomaru found me".

"So wait this the first time your in this form"? Sango asked.

"Outside yes but I turned into my demon form in my mind all the time sometimes I would lose control but in the end I mastered it but sometimes Demoness has to keep the powers in check so in case I go lose on the outside she would knock me out so she says anyway", Mikazuki explained.

"And you feel in control"? Shippo asked worried.

"Of course if I wasn't then you guys would be dead", Mikazuki said simply.

They gulped as Mikazuki yawned and her eyes dropped they all looked at her worried."Hey Mika you ok"? Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah just that being in this form gets me tired easily I have to go back", Mikazuki yawned.

"Demoness".

**"Right". **

Mikazuki then began looking normal the stripes disappearing, the purple on her mark lighting, her eyes back to amber, and her hair back to its white silver color she then yawned as she got up and faced the others."So anymore questions you like to ask before we head out"? she asked.

"Well I have one", Miroku said.

"Go ahead".

"Which are you a half demon or a regular demon"?

Mikazuki twitched and sighed she then pointed at her dog ears."As long as I have these then I am a regular half demon nothing more now lets get a move on", she said.

Mikazuki began walking ahead they all looked at each other and shrugged as they walked hoping to find the next shard nearby to the next village they go.

**With Koga and Arashi... **

Arashi grew wide eyed and sat up the wolf demons were at a lake resting Koga looked at him"Hey whats up Arashi"? he asked.

"That scent", Arashi whispered.

Koga looked at him then smelled and the air and grew wide eyed.'Its Kagome's scent... And whats that other scent? I know the others but"-

"Its Mikazuki's scent", Arashi said.

"Woah no way. Really"? Koga asked surprised.

"I have to see her now"! Arashi said urgently.

"But you vow"-

"I know but I just have to see her just once I mean I missed her after these years the demons we met so far tell us that she's dead thats why I have to see her", Arashi said.

Koga looked at Arashi and in a way he understood after all he would feel the same way if he thought Kagome was dead he sighed and got up."Alright Arashi we'll go see her I want to check on Kagome anyway", Koga said.

Arashi looked at him and smiled gratefully."Thank you Koga I owe you one lets go", he said.

They ran off Arashi having only one thought in his mind.

"Mikazuki".

* * *

**Aurasoul was still talking with Kagome.**

**Aurasoul: So just be patient ok?**

**Kagome: Yeah got it thanks.**

**Kagome left and Aurasoul sighed and sat on her chair rubbing her eyes.**

**Aurasoul: I swear I think all couples hate me and everyone else just review thanks.**


End file.
